Pigfarts, Pigfarts, Here I Come
by hfsociopath
Summary: Draco is finally achieving his dream and attending Pigfarts Intergalactic School of Martian Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is excited and can't wait to meet the staff he's heard so much about. He is also excited for his and Hermione's wedding, but what if things at Pigfarts aren't exactly what he had been expecting?


Pigfarts, Pigfarts, Here I Come

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this (except maybe a couple characters) but all else belongs to either J.K Rowling or Starkid**

**A/N: this is an AU for AVPM I guess… pretend AVPM was their first year and AVPS and AVPSY haven't happened yet.**

**Sorry for boring you, ON WITH THE STORY:  
><strong>

**...**

The sun was rising on Malfoy Manor when a loud shout was heard from the basement where Draco slept with his father, Dobby.

"Today I'm going to Pigfarts!" was his ecstatic exclamation as he ran upstairs. The journey was to take several months, so he had left Hogwarts a week ago to pack. He wouldn't be seeing his family for six more years.

"The technology was available", so Voldemort had given him his rocket ship last year, and he had waited to start his second year of magical training. As he packed he thought of how good he would be, perhaps even good enough to ride on Rumbleroar's back. Rumbleroar was the talking lion and also happened to be the headmaster of Pigfarts. He thought of McGonngills, the flying fish, and Slitherus Snake, who had a vendetta against Growlus Rumbleroar. He thought of his and Hermione's wedding that would take place after his seventh year, with Rumbleroar presiding. To say he was excited would be an understatement.

"Draco, your rocket ship is here. Are you ready to go to Pigfarts?" Lucius said. Draco hated the way his father pronounced his name, Draww-Co, but found comfort in the fact that he would not have to hear that infuriating mispronunciation for six nice, long years.

"Yes, Da-Lucius" he replied, correcting himself mid-word. After he had learned that Lucius was not his real father, Lucius had been adamant that Draco call him by his first name, insisting that it simply didn't make sense.

His parents had had a launching pad for a rocket ship built on their front yard. To Draco it symbolised just how much his mother and Lucius were willing to do to get rid of him, but he took his mind off of it, telling himself that this was no time to be down in the dumps, because he was finally achieving his dream and travelling to Pigfarts!

...

Everything about his journey had been worked out to the last meticulous detail. He would spend six months in the rocketship, studying and practising his spellwork on various members of the crew in order to make up for time lost in his second year at Hogwarts. He would entertain himself with thoughts of how jealous that Harry Potter would be after he came back with a first-rate education from Pigfarts. He would think of that horrid ginger's face when Draco rolled in and took Hermione from his very arms.

Upon his arrival to Mars, he would be sure to do up all of the docking vadars before exiting the ship. He would be greeted personally by Professor Rumbleroar, who would show him to the space Draco would be living in for the next six years. Many students stayed year-round at Pigfarts because it took too long to travel back and forth from Mars. If there were special circumstances, a student could ride on Rumbleroar's back to go home, but intergalactic travel tired Rumbleroar greatly, and he avoided it at all costs. He also hated leaving his slumbering cubs.

...

His fa-Lucius and his mother stood outside to see him off, but Draco knew it was for the benefit of the crew and of the neighbours. His real father, Dobby was not permitted to come outside to say goodbye, but Draco didn't mind. To be honest, Dobby disgusted him.

Regardless of this, he climbed aboard the ship with but one half hearted wave aimed at his mother.

**...**

**A/N That was kinda supermegafoxystupidshort and I'm making no promises but hopefully the next parts will be longer… maybe.**

**Anyway I might not update all that much (like once or twice a week?) bc life…**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think… I might do dedications. PM me if you have an idea I'm happy to hear it.**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee!**

**~Ev**


End file.
